What Is Love
by HannaNick09
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary, silahkan baca sendiri T,T KRISTAO Pure!Kris


**Title: What Is Love **

**Author: HannaNick09**

**Main cast:**

** ~ Wu Yi Fan**

** ~ Hwang Zi Tao**

**Summary: Kris yang hidupnya tentram harus disabarkan dengan ulah Tao yang meminta pertangung jawaban karena ulah lalainya.**

**Warning:YAOI, BL, BoyxBoy, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Pairing: Aku tidak yakin**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, and ?**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

What Is Love

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

TING TONG~ TING TONG~

"Ya...tunggu sebentar" Ujar Kris, tanganya yang bebas dia gunakan untuk mematikan kompor, mencuci tanganya cepat lalu mengeringkannya dengan lap. Kris mempercepat langkahnya lalu memutar kenop hingga memperlihatkan seorang Namja agak tinggi –walaupun tidak setinggi tubuhnya- dengan wajah sumringahnya,

"Ah...ketemu kau!" Seru Namja itu sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Kris,

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kris heran,

Namja itu melipat tanganya didada sambil memasang wajah cemberut, "Aku yang tadi kau tabrak tadi pagi dengan kopi" Ujarnya

"Kau yakin itu aku?" Tanya Kris sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Namja itu mengangguk yakin.

"Darimana kau tahu alamatku?" Tanya Kris, Namja itu mengacak acak tas punggungnya lalu memperlihatkan dompet yang diketahui milik Kris, "Dompetku!" Seru Kris

Kris yang akan mengambil dompet miliknya terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya karena ditahan oleh Namja itu, "Ckckck...kalau kau mau dompetmu kembali kau harus memberikan amplop itu kepadaku" Tawar Namja itu

"Amplop? Maksudmu amplop yang mana?" Tanya Kris bingung. Namja itu berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya untuk tidak melambungkan tinjunya, "AMPLOP YANG TAK SENGAJA KAU BAWA TADI!"

"Oh...amplop itu, aku membuangnya karena tidak berguna" Ujar Kris santai dan tak sadar akan terkena hantaman tinju telak,

BUGHH

"AUWW!" Seru Kris berniat meninju Namja itu balik namun dia batalkan saat Namja itu kini malah menangis, orang orang yang lewat pun menyaksikannya membuat Kris akhirnya mengalah dengan menuntun Namja itu masuk kedalam dan berusaha menyelesaikan masalah.

What Is Love

/|\

/o|o\

"Apa? Tidak, terima kasih" Ujar Kris, Namja itu-Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Ini salahmu, siapa suruh membuang naskahku padahal aku sudah berjuang keras tidur hanya tiga jam selama minggu dan kau malah mengacaukannya" Ujar Tao sambil meremas celananya, kris hanya menggaruk lehernya bingung harus bagaimana.

"Apalagi itu novel pertamaku" Kris mulai tak enak pada Tao, memang Kris selama ini tidak pernah tahu kehidupan seorang novelis yang ternyata lebih menyiksa dari pada pekerjaanya sebagai pekerja kantoran.

"Mian Tao..." Lirih Kris

Tao menyeka air matanya kasar lalu menatap tajam Kris yang malah Kris lihat malah ekspresi imut, "Kau harus membantuku!" Seru Tao

Kris mulai kalap, antara ya dan tidak tapi yang Kris tahu ini akan jadi perkara yang sulit, belum lagi pekerjaan kantornya yang menumpuk. Walaupun mendapatkan jabatan yang menjanjikan Kris tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan pekerjaanya hanya untuk membantu Tao menulis kembali novelnya.

"Hei? Bagaimana?" Alunan lembut itu menyadarkan Kris dari pikirannya. Kris akhirnya mengangguk ragu

"Baiklah, tapi aku minta keringanan. Kau boleh memintaku saat Hari Minggu dan jam makan siang pada hari Senin sampai Sabtu. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" Tawar Kris

Tao mengangguk, mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan. "Deal" Ujar mereka berdua

"Boleh minta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Tao,

"Tentu, tunggu sebentar" Ujar Kris melangkah kearah lemari dan mengambil sebuah note dan sebuah pulpen. Setelah saling bertukar nomor akhirnya Tao pulang dengan perasaan lega.

What Is Love

/|\

/o|o\

Pekerjaan kantor pagi ini sungguh menguras tenaga dan pikiran, mulai dari proporsal yang harus diperbaiki, teriakan para ladies yang memekak gendang telinganya dan permintaan direktur perusahaan untuk meningkatkan harga saham.

Kris menghela nafas berat, saat ini dia sedang menyeduh segelas kopi untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang serasa pecah. Baru saja meneguk kopinya bunyi deringan ponselnya menghentikan aktifitasnya, merongoh ponselnya disaku celana dan melihat sebuah nama 'Hwang Zi Tao' dengan cepat dia menyentuh tombol hijau.

"Halo, ada apa Tao?" Tanya Kris

"Kau janji padaku akan datang saat jam makan siang, aku menunggumu lima belas menit yang lalu dan dimana kau sekarang?" Kris membulatkan matanya, astaga dia lupa...

"Mi-mian...aku lupa. Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Kris sambil berlari untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada didalam ruangannya.

"Aku ada di Cafe Rabbit dekat kantormu" Ujar Tao

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku"

What Is Love

/|\

/o|o\

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kris segera masuk kedalam restoran yang Tao tunjuk. Kris melihat kearah kanan-kirinya dan menemukan wajah kusut Tao dipojok restoran dekat jendela.

"Maaf menunggu lama" Tao terlihat terkejut saat seseorang menarik sebuah kursi didepannya, sadar jika didepannya adalah orang yang ditunggunya wajah kusut itu kini tergantikan dengan senyum cerah.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah bosan menunggumu" Ujar Tao, Kris hanya membalas dengan senyum sederhana. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" Tanya Kris sambil meminum sebuah latte yang telah Tao pesan padanya

Tao terlihat berfikir beberapa menit dan akhirnya menjentikkan kedua jarinya, "Kau harus cinta padaku" Ujar Tao

Kris tersedak hingga membasahi kemejanya, "What? Cinta? Jadi novelmu tentang cinta?"

Tao melirik sinis kearah Kris, "Memangnya kau fikir aku membuat novel tentang apa? Magic? Action? Pembunuhan?"

"Kufikir kau penulis dongeng anak kecil" Ujar Kris dengan polosnya

"Terserah apa katamu" Ujar Tao jengah,

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kris

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Tao tidak menggerti dengan pertanyaan Kris

Kris menggaruk lehernya sambil menundukkan wajahnya, "Ehm...bagaimana caranya untuk mencintaimu?"

Tao membulatkan matanya, Shock "Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Tao

Kris mengangguk seadanya

"Tidak pernah merasakan jantungmu berdebar kencang?"

Kris mengangguk lagi

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Tao, kini Kris mulai berani menatap Tao

"Bukankah dompetku ada padamu, kau bisa lihat sendiri" Ujar Kris. Penasaran, Tao menggeledah tas putihnya dan menemukan dompet coklat yang terlihat tebal milik Kris.

"Namamu Wu Yi Fan" Kris mengangguk, "Itu nama Chinese, di Korea aku dipanggil Kris dan di Kanada aku dipanggil Benben"

Tao mengangguk menggerti, semenit kemudian membelalakkan matanya "Kau pernah tinggal di Kanada?" Tanya Tao kagum

Kris mengangguk angkuh,

"Kau orang Chinese juga?" Tanya Tao

"Yeah, begitulah" Ujar Kris

"Umurmu 24 tahun, 24 TAHUN DAN KAU TIDAK TAHU CINTA?" Kris memutar bola matanya jengah

"Memangnya salah jika aku tidak tahu" Cibir Kris

"TENTU SAJA SALAH!" Seru Tao

"Kalau begitu kau juga salah" Ujar Kris, Tao menggerutkan dahinya

'Apa yang salah dariku?' Batin Tao

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Tao

Kris menunjuk Tao dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau menyuruhku untuk jatuh cinta padamu, aku dan kau itu Namja, bukankah itu sama saja kau menyuruhku menjadi gay."

SKAK

Tao tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada makhluk didepannya, makhluk tampan yang tak mengerti kata 'love', 'cinta', 'aishiteru'. Dan sebuah kata yang keluar dari bibir Kris menjatuhkan harga dirinya, well dia tahu bahwa dirinya Gay hanya saja disini bukan hanya dia yang seperti ini, bukankah di Korea Selatan ini juga terdapat pasangan gay. Dia tidak sendirinya,

Tao memijat pelipisnya,

"Tapi aku heran, kenapa seseorang bisa menjadi gay? Apa mereka tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Yeoja? Dan kenapa harus pada Namja?" Tanya Kris

'Ingin tahumu berlebihan' Batin Tao lagi

"Begini, straight dan gay itu sama saja. Cinta itu suci, suatu saat kau juga akan mengerti" Ujar Tao bijak

Kris terdiam sementara untuk berfikir lalu kembali menatap wajah Tao, "Apa itu berarti aku akan merasakan bagaimana itu jatuh cinta sebentar lagi?" Tanya Kris

"Begitulah..." Ujar Tao sumringah, akhirnya kris berhenti bertanya.

Kris mengangguk paham, melirik kearah jam tanganya dan teringat. "Maafkan aku, jam makan siang sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi, pekerjaan menumpuk diatas meja. Aku pamit, sekali lagi maaf"

Setelah mengucapkan maaf Kris meninggalkan Tao dengan beberapa lembar uang yang dia tinggalkan diatas meja untuk membayar latte dan jus yang Tao minum.

"Kufikir pekerja kantoran itu enak, ternyata sama saja" Gerutu Tao

'Namanya Wu Yi Fan, hanya saja dipanggil Kris. Umurnya 24 tahun...' kalimat itu terus terbayang dipikiran Tao

"Jadi sebaiknya aku memanggilnya Kris gege saja ya..."

What Is Love

/|\

/o|o\

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." Ujar Kris sambil merentangkan tubuhnya yang kaku setelah berkutak pada perangkat komputer didepan matanya. Melirik kearah jam yang menunjuk kerah jam sembilan kurang,

"Sudah empat jam ya..." Kris baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang seharusnya dikerjakan lusa, berkas yang tadi harus diperbaiki dan beberapa tugas yang diminta oleh atasannya.

Kris itu pintar, bahkan satu kantor memujinya bahkan memujanya. Mulai dari teman satu ruangannya, ruangan sebelah, Office girl, Ahjumma yang biasa memeriksa berkas keuangan bahkan sekertaris atasannya dia bagai Cassanova yang turun dari langit sana.

TOK~ TOK~ TOK~

"Ya...silahkan masuk" Ujar Kris masih merentangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. seorang Yeoja yang Kris tahu adalah Seohyun, karyawan dibagian produksi masuk kedalam ruangannya sambil membawa segelas teh yang aromanya bisa Kris hirup wanginya,

"Ini aku buatkan teh, kulihat anda pegal mau aku pijit?" Tanya Seohyun malu malu,

Kris hanya tersenyum ringan, "Tidak, teh ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih, Seohyun"

TOK~ TOK~ TOK~

"Silahkan masuk!" Seru Kris, dan keluarlah seorang Yeoja tak kalah cantik dari Seohyun. Dia Jessica, sekertaris atasanya.

'Untuk apa dia disini?' Batin Kris

"Ada apa Jessica?" Tanya Kris, malu malu Jessica melangkah kearah Kris dan memberikan sebuah paper bag. Kris yang penasaran melihat isi dari paper bag itu dan terlihatlah kotak yang berisi sebuah jam tangan yang terlihat mewah.

"Kemarin keluargaku membelikan sepasang, karena tidak tahu untuk siapa akhirnya aku memberikannya padamu" Ujar Jessica malu malu,

Kris membalas dengan senyuman sederhana sama dengan yang diberikannya pada Seohyun, "Terima kasih Jessica, ini bagus sekali besok aku akan memakainya. Sekali lagi terima kasih"

Melihat senyum itu membuat Jessica tak mengatur detak jantungnya semakin lama semakin membuatnya hanyut kedalam feromon dari seorang Wu Yi Fan,

Tak sengaja Jessica melihat saingan beratnya sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, menatap sengit kearah Seohyun dan terjadilah peperangan adu mata.

Beberapa menit kemudian

TOK~ TOK~ TOK~

TOK~ TOK~ TOK~

TOK~ TOK~ TOK~

"Apa sih! Pokoknya aku duluan"

"Ani! Aku duluan! Aku mau menemui pangeranku!"

"Ani! Aku dulu yang harus menemui My love! Kyaaa~ Kris"

"KRIS~~ SARANGHAE~~~"

"KRIS~ jadilah Appa dari anakku nanti!"

"Ani! Dia harus jadi Appa dari anakku"

Diluar sana sudah ada yang mengantri untuk bertemu seorang Wu Yi Fan.

'Bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulang?' Batin Kris

What Is Love

/|\

/o|o\

Hanna kembali~~~! Maaf karena kembali terlalu lama, maklum tugas diatas meja menumpuk terlalu banyak hingga aku diharuskan untuk mencicilnya. Hari ini tahun pertamaku di SMK, agak susah menyesuaikan diri karena aku orangnya agak pendiam jika tidak kenal dengan seseorang.

Ini judul baru dari ff-ku, yeah...aku tahu kalau beberapa ff-ku belum selesai dan ini aku malah bikin baru lagi tapi jujur aku suka pribadi Kris disini. Sudah beberapa bulan aku hiatus dari ff coz gak mood nulis dan gak punya ide untuk nulis,

Beberapa waktu ini aku selalu bosan, mungkin kalian yang punya waktu senggang bisa PM aku. bakal aku jawab kok ^^,

Thanks yang selalu ingat aku, dan maaf jika aku punya kesalahan. Thank's


End file.
